Easier said than Done
by SuddenJami
Summary: Valentines is coming up to the school where Marth's attending and strangely enough, he's never had feelings for anyone even after being confessed to multiple times, each being a different girl. He begins to question his sexuality interest when he finds a friend of his expressing her emotions to another man whom made his heart skip a beat for the first time. (Marth x Ike Oneshot)


**Marth x Ike Valentine's one-shot. Enjoy!**

Sun shone through the clouds on a warm February day. Marth, the young prince was getting ready for school, packing up his bag filling it with textbooks and paper, bolting out of his room, through the front door. Taking a leisurely stroll, he had the sensation that today was going to be a good day. He smiled as sun light reflected from his white shirt nearing the school's entrance and entering. He arrived earlier than most, so he had yet to see many students and held his bag in a loose fashion. A small breeze passed through his blue silky hair as he took his first steps inside and walked to his class, passing by a group of girls that giggled. Paying no regard to them, he continued his small trip, saw his classroom, and entered only to sit in his assigned seat near a large open window.

Taking out his phone and relaxing, he noticed the date. It was February twelfth, two days before Valentines. He had completely forgotten and this year, oddly enough, was on a Friday, a perfect day for dates and confessions. Every year or so, he would at least receive one confession from a young cute girl. But every time a young girl, or anyone of the female gender, he wouldn't feel any attractiveness towards them. Was he asexual?

Marth shook his head lightly and shrugged the idea off of his head. He put away his phone, putting it back inside his pocket, and scratched his blue hair lightly. A few minutes passed by with him musing, staring out the window looking down seeing the students walk by the school perimeters, and classmates coming in the room one by one slowly. Eventually, he heard someone call his name, but believed he was just hallucinating, and ignored it, still pondering over his thoughts. Again, he heard it except louder.

"Hey, Marth!"

The prince awoke from his thinking and looked to his right, finding a young man with white hair in a black cloak.

Marth let out a small smile and said, "Oh hey Robin. What's up?"

The tactician sat by the prince with a concerned expression shown in his eyes. "You alright? I yelled out your name three times before you responded."

A bit surprised, Marth apologized. "Really? Sorry man. I was just…thinking."

Robin took out his materials for the class and while doing so asked, "Is it about Valentines?"

"Somewhat I guess."

Robin eyed him a bit. "Is there someone special to you or love?"

Marth sighed. "That's sorta the problem. I have been confessed to before, but I haven't truly liked someone before in a romantic way. It's been questioning my sexuality."

"We're still in high school, give your heart some time and I'm sure it'll find the perfect girl for you."

Marth let out a grin. "Yeah, you're probably right. I shouldn't need to be in a hurry."

Easier said than done.

Taking Robin's words into consideration, Marth tried to reassure himself as he walked towards his next class trying to get the thought out of his mind. He told himself that school was time for studying, not for these absurd holidays that truly had no meaning to him. He blamed the girls of his past for continuously reminding him of this certain day. However, on his way, he encountered the young beautiful hylian princess Zelda. Without thinking, he swallowed and approached her.

"Hey Zelda." Marth said bearing out a small smile.

Noticing the girl blush a bit, she greeted him. "U-Uh, hello Marth."

The prince stood there in a daze, looking at Zelda's stature. Slender curves, flushed cheeks, long smooth brown hair, petite figure. Something in his mind just didn't feel right and he tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

Without caution or aware of where he was, Marth took a few steps closer to the princess, realizing the height difference. He placed his hands on her hips and her face grew red as an apple. Oblivious of her emotions, he gripped the edge of her shirt and began lifting it, showing the rim of her stomach. Trying to observe her fair skin, a sudden impacted connected Marth's skull and he flew to the floor. He lifted his head seeing the princess with her face flushed as she wrapped her arms around the area Marth touched.

She yelled, "P-Pervert!" Right before she fled from the hallway, Marth saw her fist red with pain and realized she was the one who socked him.

"Ugh, this is terrible." Marth moaned in his final class of the day, feeling his head throb and placing his hand over his head.

Somewhat pestered, Robin said, "Marth, I told you to be patient." He grabbed a notebook that laid on the table and smacked Marth upside the noggin with it.

Marth grunted, rubbing his head. "Ow! C'mon man, I already got hit earlier today!"

Robin placed his hand over his forehead in disappointment. "Marth, you can't just walk up to a girl and try to remove her shirt!"

Marth placed his chin on the table. "I don't get it. Why do girls feel so violated if someone wants to see what they look underneath? Guys walk around shirtless all the time and they don't really care."

"Marth, I think you're missing the point here. Girls are different from guys and guys are different from girls. Dear Naga, what am I going to do with you?"

Felt as if he was getting a lecture, Marth didn't say anything and ignored the tactician, slouching over his desk.

"Okay, let me ask you this." Robin said and doing so brought Marth's attention. "How do you feel when I say the word 'breasts'?"

The prince had a blank expression. "Those things girls have? …Nothing really." Marth saw the annoyance in Robin's face and apologized. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I really am."

"Dude, it's alright. You aren't bothering me. I just question your mentality, but that's normal between friends. If a close friend of mine is concerned or worried, I wanna be there to help them. Alright?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for always being there for me Robin."

The white haired tactician did a nod, and they spent the remaining time in their last class relaxing discussing about trivial things. The bell rang soon after and with Robin, Marth went out the back entrance of the school.

Walking down the cool shady path next to the school's walls, Robin asked, "Hey Marth, why are we doing out the back today?"

Marth, to some extent, thought about it and replied, "No particular reason. I guess I felt like it."

The cool breeze swept between them, hearing the branches rustle against the wind. It felt greatly pleasing to Marth. Right as he was about to turn from a corner, he spotted a girl with blond hair who he recognized as Samus next to a large man with blue hair. He stopped himself and Robin.

"Why are we stopping?" Robin whispered.

"I see Samus holding something that looks like a pink envelope. She did mention that she wasn't gonna be here on Valentines. She's probably confessing her love to him right now, so I don't wanna intrude on accident."

"So we're just gonna sit here and eavesdrop?"

"Shh!"

The large man with blue hair with a green bandana tied around his head had his back facing Marth and all the prince could see was Samus. Her face was flushed and her hands trembled as they held the letter that was sealed with a sticker shaped as a heart. Marth was curious as to who she was confessing to, he'd never seen the guy before in his entire life. He stood there and their voices were barely audible.

Samus offered her card to the man before her. "I-I wanted to give you this for some time now. Will…Will you accept my feelings for you?"

He reached over and took the card, but Marth couldn't tell what kind of expression the other was holding. For a few moments, the two were silent and the prince could tell Samus was becoming impatient with her shoulder stiff.

Finally, the man replied. His voice was deep. "I'm flattered that such a beautiful woman has feelings for me, but I'm afraid I have to decline. Sorry."

Her shoulders relaxed a tad bit and disappointment was shown in her eyes. "Oh, I see. I-Its okay. Thank you for taking your time to see me."

Right when the taller guy turned around, so did Marth and his back was pressed against a wall. Wait, why was he hiding? He lifted his back from the wall and looked at Robin. His white haired friend simply stared at him in confusion and Marth lightly shook his head. There was no need and continued his way to the school's front entrance, but he stopped. The man with blue hair came towards Marth's direction and simply passed by them without even looking. Piercing light blue eyes, strong jaw line, absurdly large muscles, spikey blue hair that glided against the win. Handsome was the only word that came to his mind.

Marth turned around only to find him that he was gone so quickly. "Who…was that?"

"I dunno." Robin replied. "I think he's a senior or something. Definitely seems older than us that's for sure. Is something wrong?"

Marth's chest fluttered rapidly, but he tried to shake it off. "N-Nothing."

The day before Valentine's, Marth sat unamused in his classroom doing nothing but flipping his pencil as his teacher was giving lectures. He couldn't stop thinking about that guy yesterday, he'd never felt like that before and it was strange to him. It was also unnatural for him to see if he could find him this morning. After class, he went out during passing to meet up with Robin.

Finding him as he walked the hallways, Marth asked, "So did you figure out who he is?"

The tactician yawned before he replied. "Yeah, I talked with Peach who's one of Samus's friends. He's a year ahead of us and his name is Ike."

"Ike, huh?"

"Why do you need to know this?"

Marth stood there in wonder because he wasn't too sure himself. He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I don't know… Lately, I've been finding myself looking for him or staring at him from afar and I had an urge of wanting to know who he is."

"Maybe because you acquainted with Samus, you wanna know more about the guy she likes? Doesn't that mean you like Samus?"

"It doesn't really feel that way. I only ever thought of her as a friend. Do I randomly hate the guy?"

Marth started panicking and Robin tried to calm him down. "Dude, relax. Maybe during break or something you can go talk to the guy."

"Yeah, you're right. I am kind of curious as to why he didn't accept her feelings, but wouldn't it be strange, a random guy a year younger than you asking that? Maybe it's a bad idea. I've seen those muscles; that guy can kill."

"Marth, calm the fuck down would ya?!"

During lunch, Robin abandoned the poor prince so he could deal with his emotions alone. Marth sat behind the school under the dark gray sky eating alone thinking how he was gonna deal with Ike. It wasn't simple; he couldn't just go up to him and ask that. What was worse was that Ike was there, he knew the two were eavesdropping. Marth knew he wasn't over thinking, he didn't want himself to get killed and needed to choose his words wisely. Yet, when he first saw him, why did his chest flutter? It was the first time he ever felt like that.

"Does the guy spread heart disease?" Marth whispered to himself as he sat there finishing his food.

Right when he finished his food, Marth felt small rain drops tumble down from the sky. He stood up and heard footsteps. He couldn't recognize as to whom they were, but he chose to stand there, his gaze focused up to the sky. When they got closer, he turned his head to the direction they were coming from and shockingly, it was Ike.

Without thinking, Marth said, "Hey, its you. That guy from yesterday."

Ike walked up to Marth and stood next to him facing the same direction. His height was intimidating. "You're the eavesdropper from yesterday aren't you?"

Marth felt his heart sink in slightly. "So you did notice…And my name's Marth."

By this point, the simple drizzle had turned into a down pour. The two men talked in the rain, becoming drenched to the bone.

"Well Marth, It was pretty obvious."

"I didn't really mean to, I promise. I just…didn't want to disturb your guys' moment."

"…"

"...Why don't you like Samus?"

"I guess…she didn't really feel unique to me."

Unique? What a strange type of word to say. "Why not?"

"She seems like any other girl. I'm looking for that one special person who'll catch my attention and my heart."

Marth noticed water droplets fall from the edges of Ike's hair and felt his heart beat once again. So he really did spread heart disease.

"If you're asking me this, were you interested in her?"

That question again. "No, I only ever thought of her as a friend. In fact, I have been confessed to multiple times by different girls, but I've never felt anything. I'm thinking I might be asexual."

"Its gonna be hard finding love then. Well, we are still young so maybe your heart will slowly change."

It was changing from the first moment you bastard; spreading that disease of yours. "Yeah, you're probably right."

For a few moments, the two stayed silent as the rain continued to pour and ever so slowly, Marth could feel his face growing hotter. He didn't necessarily feel sick, but he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

Ike looked at Marth and asked, "Hey Marth, you okay? You don't look so good."

Marth wanted to look up to see Ike, but he couldn't do it. His eyes only focused in what was in front of him: nothing. "I'm fine. Just…tired."

His voice was filled with concern. "Are you sure? C'mon. Lets get out of the rain. Do you need help?"

Marth shook his head lightly and together, they found the closest thing that provided them shelter; a roof that slightly poked out from a building.

The prince sat down on the semi-dry floor and started to shiver. He clenched his teeth tightly so the man next to him wouldn't notice and wrapped his arms around his body. Marth could feel his jaws ache from gritting so forcefully, but he wouldn't falter.

Breaking the silence, Ike said, "Man, it really sucks that the teachers over here close their doors during lunch and it doesn't help the cafeteria during this time is packed either… I wouldn't find that comfortable and besides, I like the rain. What about you?"

Sitting on the ground, Marth didn't respond and if he were to, he'd start shivering again. He felt rude, but he preferred to not bother the man before him more so. Wait, why did he even worry?

The mercenary crouched down to Marth's height and said. "You're awfully quiet over here."

Marth felt his face grow even hotter when he got closer and he turned his head. "I-I'm fine." He shut his eyes tightly and suddenly felt something warm pressed on his forehead. He opened them to find Ike's hand pressing on his head.

"You're warmer than average and your face is red. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked. Marth avoided making eye contact, either staring at the ground below him or turned his head to another direction. But what Ike said next caught him off guard. "Hey, you're actually really…cute."

Shocked by what he said, Marth turned to look at him and oppose, but seeing those blue eyes directly stopped him. He stared at Ike, with his lips slightly parted, cheeks bright red, and his face inches away from the other's. Marth finally realized what he was feeling. It wasn't so simple as a heart disease.

Without moving, his heart thumping beneath his chest rapidly, he noticed Ike moved in on him even closer. Finally, he placed his lips over Marth's.

The warm, soft, passionate kiss from the other man was pleasurable especially with the sounds of raindrops in the distance. He continued to press lips against Ike and gently placed his hand on the other's cheek. Slowly, the mercenary pushed Marth against the wall and pressed his chest over the prince's wet white shirt. Their movements got quicker and soon enough, the older of the two asked for entry. He obliged by opening his mouth and feeling the wet muscle roam around his mouth made Marth moan. Twisting and entwining each other's tongues, the prince was rapidly running out of breath; all he could feel was the alluring body heat of the other's. He wanted to continue, he truly did, but he didn't need to when he accidently bit Ike's lip feeling something press against his crotch.

Marth's face flushed in embarrassment as he wiped the saliva that remained in his lips grasping the idea what sort of action Ike was furthering into and realizing he just had his first kiss. He looked to see the area he bit and saw it started bleeding.

Feeling guilty, Marth apologized. "Ike, I am so sorry."

The blue haired senior placed his hand on his lips and said, "No, its alright. I'm sorry for suddenly…kissing you. You were just so cute and my body moved on its own. I kind of deserved that…"

He was too honest. "No you didn't! I was just surprised."

The bell rang and the two men gazed at each other in something they couldn't express. They meekly said their goodbyes and Marth went off to his class soaking wet.

Inside the warm room, the prince saw Robin had already arrived and tried his best to act natural. He sat next to the tactician and he asked, "So have you cleared up your head yet or even tried to talk with Ike?"

Marth let out a large sigh. "I sure did… I even fucking made out with him too."

"Oh, that's go- Wait, you what?!"

Marth sat there for ten minutes explaining as much detail as he could to Robin from when they simply met up to devouring each other's' faces.

Robin tried to absorb as much information as he could and said, "Wow…That must've been a wild ride. I can't believe I never came up with the idea that you were gay. It doesn't change the fact that you're still my best bud. I guess I should say congratz?"

The prince nodded. "Thanks. Tomorrow, I really need to tell him how I feel…"

The following day, Marth couldn't stop shaking out of pure nervousness. Too many thoughts and ideas came to mind that vexed him. Like 'what if' it was just a spur of the moment? Did Ike even feel the same way he did, or did he just find him 'cute' and nothing more? His heart raced faster and faster as each minute to seeing him lessened. He didn't bring an envelope of his dying love for him, but were words only enough? Marth panicked greatly inside and sometimes he couldn't hold it in, slamming his head repeatedly on his desk. The classmates around him would question his sanity, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was see Ike. But would he even see him in the back of the school when he didn't even talk to him about it?!

By the time school was over, students ready for the weekends, Marth stood in the back of the school quivering out of nervousness. The sunlight above him soothed his fear somewhat but the possibilities his brain was trying to create drove him crazy.

After a few moments, Marth thought that Ike had already left. Feeling a huge disappointment as he lifted his bag from the ground, he heard someone call his name from a distance. The prince looked up finding Ike running towards him and now, only his heart trembled.

"I was worried you were about to leave so I ran as quickly as I could." Ike heaved.

Hearing those words made Marth feel special and he smiled. "Thank you, Ike. Listen, I really need to tell you something?"

"What's up?"

Marth inhaled and exhaled to calm his voice and keep it as steady as he could. His face grew red to some degree and looked up to make eye contact with the mercenary. "Ike…I-I love you. W-Will you be my Valentine?"

The prince saw Ike's cheeks tinted red but with a reassuring smile. He waited eagerly as to what he had to say.

"Marth, you truly are special to me." Ike grabbed Marth and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you too and I'll always be your Valentine."

Marth returned the other's hug, only to let go quickly, grab Ike's collar, and pull him into another soft kiss.

When Marth let go of the other's lips, Ike said, "Hey, remember what we did yesterday in the rain?"

Marth, recalling the embarrassing scene, blushed and said, "Yeah, what about it?"

Ike let out a small chuckle. "Because it was raining and your shirt was white, I could see the skin underneath. What I saw was...pretty sexy."

Marth's face grew crimson red and remained speechless. The mercenary brought him into another hug and said, "I love you Marth. I really do."

The blue haired prince rested his head on the other's chest and said with a smile, "Thank you Ike...I love you too."


End file.
